Bachelor
Personal Real Name: Brandon Peters Meaning to Name: He murders his victims he seduces in his playhouse Nickname(s): Brand, Pete, and Bach Age: 29 D.O.B: July 20 1990 Birthplace: Wales, Britain Language: English, Spanish, Russian, and German Current Residence: Manchester, Britain Species/Race: Human Alliance: Kitsune, and The Sorceress Occupation: Erotic Dancer Combat Weapon(s): Thread made of thin steel Method of Killing: * Trapping his victims in his playroom, wraps them with his steel string and cuts their skin with it * when “playing” with them, he slices their throat with his steel string Goal/Reason to Kill: Lustful sadist intentions Personality Theme Song: Death Of A Bachelor Special Items: His mask Likes: * Flowers * Performing * Drama * Fashion * Writing * Music * Arts * Cuddling * Experimenting in bed * Blood on his victims * His victims screaming * Sexual pleasure Dislikes: * Body hair * Body odor * Germs * Liars * Hypocrites * Studying * Being alone * Cheaters Fear(s): * His aunt * His uncle * Not able to see gore and blood on his victims * Not able to commit sexual intercourse Traits: * Lustful * Manipulative * Arrogant * Clinging * Greedy * Naughty * Obsessive * Touchy * Quick-tempered Bio Backstory: Brandon Peters was born in a very wealthy family, as his father was a successful pianist, and his mother was a popular ballet dancer. Due to their wealth, Brandon was able to go to perfect schools, and become excellent in every subject. However, he was a stuck up, and snobby brat, because he was spoon fed for everything. He would soon regret this action, because karma got to him. His aunt Angelina, and his uncle Eric once stayed over at his house to spend the night, since the very next day, there was a festival of music. While Brandon was studying, Eric and Angelina waited for him to fall asleep, since they wanted to do something towards him. Hours later in the dead of night, Brandon soon fell asleep on his desk. In that moment, his aunt and uncle attacked. Brandon woke up with his uncle removing his clothes, and his aunt performing sexual acts towards him. They were both naked, smiling at him. He tried to fight them off, and scream for help, however his uncle, Eric was stronger, and was able to cover up his mouth. They began to gaslight him, by saying they were to murder his parents if he ever told anyone, and that he deserved it because he was a bratty boy when he was younger. The acts of true horror love continued for years, and years. It wasn't until Brandon was seventeen, did he speak up. He decided to tell his parents everything, about the sexual acts, the threats, and more. However, because of his personality disorder which was Histrionic, mean that he could have been over-dramatic, or just plain lie in front of them, they did not trust him. They also believed he was just faking it for more attention, however little did they know, he was telling the truth. Soon enough, his aunt Angelina, and his uncle Eric came back to the house, to stay one more time, before hitting the road again for their work. While staying with Brandon and his family, they tried to sexually abuse him, however Brandon had enough. Brandon was able to fight them off, and run away from them. Eric grew angry at this, and tried to run after Brandon. Brandon was able to get steel wire from his father's workstation, and then his uncle Eric tried to attack him in the workshop. Brandon was able to defend himself, by using the steel wire to choke his uncle to death, with his face all redden. His next victim was now his aunt Angelina. His aunt was showering, hoping that she will attack Brandon later on. When, she got out of the shower, she saw Brandon bloody with steel wire in his hands. She tried her best to scream for help, however Brandon was able to pin her down. He tied her hands up with the steel wire, and began to sexually assault her. Tears streaming down both of their faces, blood on each other's bodies, and the sound of screaming echoed the room. He wanted her to feel the same pain as he did, for so many years. After, he was done with her, he knew he needed to kill her, so he did the unspeakable. He chocked her, and snapped her neck. Knowing what he did wrong, he fled the scene. He was able to live low for a while, because he was able to work on an underground club, named, "EXO", as an erotic dancer. Brandon was one of the popular dancers, however the police weren't able to catch him, because he was able to change his name, and knew some friends that could help him clean the dirty work. As, he was dancing, he was able to seduce one of his clients, and take the woman behind the curtains. He was able to lead her to his dressing room, and together they began their romantic acts. However, he felt something in his heart, it was tugging into his heart, it was the same feeling he had years ago when he committed the act. He looked into the woman's eyes and saw his aunt in her eyes. He grew angry, and like a flick of the switch, he grew hungry for something. He wanted to harm her, and his desires got the best of him. Brandon couldn't stop himself, as he started to force himself on the victim. He also started to strangle his victim, even though the client screeched, he grew more in hunger lust. He ended her, by ripping her throat out, and dropping her on the floor. He looked at himself, and smiled. Brandon grew aroused with this, and now he wants to do it again. How does he live with this sadistic behavior? Well, it's the only source of his happiness, and it feeds his hunger. Only, sexual acts, and blood control him. Relationships Orientation: Pansexual Relationship/Partner: May Belle (Ex-Wife) was his wife of four years, they met in his work place, and fell in love when they were both in their early 20's. When they were married, she had bright blonde hair (reached her shoulders) that was always slightly curled, her eyes were a bright blue, and known for wearing "sexy style" clothing for everyday wear. However, she was unable to keep up with him in terms of sexual pleasure, which lead to their divorce. After, they got divorced, because she knew how dangerous he was, she dyed her hair black, changed her clothing style, and moved far away from Brandon. She also changed her name, just in case, Brandon wanted her as his victim. Family: Brian (Father) and Janelle (Mother) Allies/Friends: The Sorceress, and Kitsune Rivals/Enemies: None Appearance Hair: Black Skin: Fair Eyes: Gray Height: 6’0 Weight: 195 Body Type: Muscular Outfit: Black tuxedo, with black fur coat Accessories: Masquerade mask Distinguishing Features: Small scar above his left eyebrow Physical Disorder(s): * Exhibitionism * Hypoactive Sexual Desire Disorder * Sexual Masochism & Sadism Disorder * Histrionic Personality Disorder Abilities/Strengths: * Manipulate people * Strangulation * Sexual Inducement * Lust Manipulation * Sexual Instinct Weaknesses/Faults: * Disorders take a toll on him * Always aroused * Attention seeker * Dramatic * Risk taker * Hard to amuse * Wants to have sexual intercourse with anyone * Stubborn Status • Intelligence: 10 • Strength: 9 • Speed: 7 • Agility: 7 • Endurance: 6 • Stamina: 8 • Balance: 7 • Tolerance: 10 Facts/Trivia * He was modeled after, “Death of the Bachelor” song by Panic! At The Disco * He was married for 4 years with May Belle * They ended the marriage after he fell in love with one of his victims * However, he still killed the victim he fell in love with * He works in an underground club called “EXO”. * His workplace does not know he murders people * He prefers to murder men than women * He performs erotic dances, and strips for men and women * He is Pansexual and the few Creepypastas to be confirm as * He enjoys pop songs to strip too (especially Panic! At The Disco songs) * His family was filthy rich, and his aunt and uncle leeched off of it * He normally kills his clients but to ease some tension, he also targets random people on the streets * His creator is Black Bullet235 Category:OC Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Mature Category:Killer Category:Kidnapper Category:Serial Killer Category:Adult Category:Human Category:Mentally Ill